


Sue's Journal

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journal entry from Sue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sue's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sue's Journal  
> Character: Sue Sylvester  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: A journal entry from Sue  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Glee, Sue, writing in her journal about her last trip out of town.  
> Spoilers: A few spoilers, up to episode 8 of season 1  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Dear Journal,

I’m not a fan of air travel as you know, if I wanted to be groped I’d go to a bar but since 9/11 I've had to contend with the fact that my bra is apparently large enough to hide a bomb in. It was with a frosty glare that I subjected myself to the inhumanities of the security check but it still ended up being fondling rather than frisking.

Figgins wanted me to check on our main competition for nationals. I went to the regionals and dear god some of these schools must be just making up the numbers. Some squads were good but I don't expect they'll pose a problem for my Cheerios. No discipline in these kids. Still with Q gone I'll have to find someone new. If there were someone good enough they'd already been on the squad. I'll have to make Santana head cheerleader. If she could keep her eyes off those football players for more than five minutes she'd be great. No replacement for Quinn of course but Sue Sylvester does not regret her decisions.

The trip home was no better, some hippy lady sitting next to me whispering to herself and tapping her face. She told me she had a fear of flying. I told her hitting her face wasn't going to change anything. Accidents happen, if we're going to die nothing she can do about it. She threw up on herself, I made them give me a different seat. Of course they insisted on looking after the crying puke lady first.

So here I am, home sweet home. All out of my protein shake and I still need a new juicer. Sunday afternoon in an appliance store, I can't face it. You know I wouldn't normally let anything defeat me but it will be full of screaming kids and sickeningly sweet couples. Oh journal I sometimes wish you could advise me. I'd like someone to share my time with occasionally but it's hard to meet someone as driven as I am. I had a lucky escape with Rod, he wasn't right for me and now I can refocus on my goals. I wouldn't be any sort of successful coach if I let myself be distracted like little miss OCD and birds nest Schuester do.

I hope Figgins is happy, wasting my free time. I could have told him my squad is the best. My Sue schedule is a mess now. Doing laundry on a Sunday instead of a Saturday morning. Oh the things I do for my work.


End file.
